1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security mechanisms, and more particularly, to a data security protection method.
2. Description of Related Art
How to protect legitimate rights and interests of digital content owners is a problem. Often, two ways are commonly used, one, a provider of digital content may provide a registration code to valid users of the digital content, the other is that the provider may encrypt the digital content using an encryption mechanism, and provide a decryption key to valid users. However, static registration code and decryption keys are too easily hacked.